Kiss With A Fist
by ambrosesnerd
Summary: Beth decided to move her life back back to the States after leaving the UK heartbroken and moves in with her college roommate Sarah in Vegas. She's meets Sarah's boyfriend Dean, who she starts working for. What happens when she meets Seth, Dean's closest friend and falls for him. What happens when Beth other college mate gets in the mix? Roman/OC/Seth & Dean/OC
1. Surprise

**New Story, thanks to Sarah for the help with an idea and stuff. ! She's awesome!**

* * *

Beth stood outside the hair saloon, she was very tired after a day of traveling she was finally were she needed to be Las Vegas. God she was excited to surprise Sarah. She was wearing short and a vest top with her bags in her hand.

She walked in the door as saw the blonde at the desk smile at her. 'Can I help?' she smiled

The British brunette smiled 'Heya, Is Sarah around?' Beth smiled 'She was meant to be working'

'I see If she is available' she smiled picked the phone. Beth fiddle with her nails as they had a chat on the phone.

'She's on her way' the blonde smiled

'Ok' Beth smiled sarcastically

Sarah walked out of her office to see Beth standing there 'Oh my god.' she smiled which caused the brunette to smile 'Beth?'

'Sarah' Beth smiled as Sarah hugged

'Your accent is so cool' Sarah smiled giggling at her friend

'No yours is women!' Beth squealed

'So, you are here for a holiday?' Sarah questioned.

'No for good' Beth smiled

Sarah frowned 'Do you have anywhere to live or a job?'

Beth shook her head which caused Sarah to place her hand on her hips. 'You said I was welcome to live with you if I moved here' Beth pouted

'That was before I moved in with Dean' Sarah said 'Look like we have to go talk to Dean'

'I finally get to meet the man of yours' Beth giggled as they walked out the Salon 'Where does he work?'

'He's owns a mechanic garage' Sarah smiled

'How you meet him?' Beth asked as they hoped in Sarah.

Through Roman, he works there' Sarah said

'Roman here. Yes!' Beth said 'He doesn't know I'm here'

'You know he has the biggest crush on you since college' Sarah smiled

'Hasn't he got a girlfriend?' Beth smiled 'I wouldn't date him anyway'

'He has' Sarah smiled as they pulled up to the garage.

'Not too shabby' Beth smiled

She giggled 'This is my boyfriend's place'

Beth and Sarah got out the car 'What with the outfit?' Sarah said

'Whats wrong with shorts and a vest top?' Beth said 'It's hot here in vegas'

'Babe, what are you doing here?' Sarah turned to see her boyfriend, all sweat and oily as he approached her. God he looked hot she wanted to rip that shirt he was wearing off him.

Dean placed a sweet kiss on Sarah's lips grabbing her chin to slide his tongue in her mouth causing her to moan into the kiss. She grabbed his arms as he slid his arms around her waist.

'That is just disgusting' Beth muttered

Sarah pulled away 'I thought I recognised that voice' Dean said going towards the brunette.

'I finally get to meet the man who tied down my best buddies' Beth smiled as she stuck her hand out.

Dean pulled her into a hug 'Welcome to America'

'Arrr Thanks' Beth said pulling away brush herself off

'She needs a job and a place to stay' Sarah said

'Babe, she can stay with us' Dean smiled

'Really?' Sarah said happily

'Yeah, I can find her a job here' Dean said 'I could do with a receptionist'

Sarah smiled at her boyfriend 'This is awesome'

'You can thank me later' Dean whispered in her ear and squeezed her bum.

Sarah giggled 'Oh I will, babe'

'I want to worship that body of yours' he whispered kissing her neck.

'Babe, we are in public' Sarah smiled

'So?' Dean growled in her ear.

'I want to throw up' Beth said

'Don't get jealous' Dean smiled

'I don't need a man' Beth scoffed

'When she meets Seth, she will change her mind' Sarah smiled up at Dean.

'Where Roman?' Beth smiled 'I missed my best buddy'

'Roman' Dean shouted

'What man?' Roman came into Beth's eye line his back facing her. 'I'm in the middle of fixing Mrs Bourne's car'

'Someone here to see you' Sarah smiled

'Tell them to go away' Roman grumbled

'Well that how you greet your best friend. Charming!' Beth said pretending to be annoyed as Roman turned around

'Beth?' Roman smiled running over pulling into a hug 'What are you doing here?'

'I'm moving here' Beth smiled hugging Roman back 'Sarah and Dean kindly looking after me'

'That's awesome' Roman said 'It'll be college all over again'

'Oh Yeah' Beth squealed highfiving Roman.

'We can do it all, partying, drinking, movie nights and we can finish the bucket list' Roman smiled

Beth gasped 'You have the list still'

'Yeah' Roman laughed 'There's still a bit to do'

'I have done some of it back in the UK' Beth laughed 'But I'll do them again'

'I missed you Babygirl' Roman said hugging her to his chest.

'Same, you big ass Samoan' Beth giggled into his chest.

'So, I get to see you everyday for good' Roman smiled

'Yeah there's nothing left for me in England' Beth said sighing

'What happened?' Roman said concerned

'I got my heart broken pretty bad' Beth said tears filling her eyes 'I don't really want to talk about it'

Roman whipped the tears 'We won't ask unless you want to tell us, babygirl'

'It's still fresh in my mind' Beth said laughing 'I'll be ok'

'Don't worry, we find you an amazing man' Sarah smiled

'Roman is a bit of a matchmaker' Dean smirked wrapping his arms around Sarah.

Dean pushed a kiss to Sarah's lips which caused her to giggle. 'Are you in the mood for office sex?' Dean whispered in Sarah ear.

'That sounds hot' Sarah giggled as Dean pinched her butt cheek.

'We could slip away for about 10 minutes and I could just fuck you on my desk' Dean growled kissing her neck, making Sarah moan quietly.

'Let's go' Sarah said as Dean grabbed her hand and run off.

'Are they always that horny?' Beth asked Roman.

'Yeah unfortually for you' Roman said 'They just can't keep their hands off each other'

'Let's just hope I don't catch them' Beth shudders 'How long will they be?'

'5-10 minutes' Roman shrugged

'I'll wait in the car then' Beth smiled 'I'll see you tomorrow, my first day at work'

'Bye babygirl' Roman waved as she walked back to the car.

* * *

**Please Review !**


	2. First Day

**Thank you to MarshMallowLover28, Smngrfl88, SocialPorcupine and Sarah (SixxOnMars) for the follows ****And Sarah again for my review. **

**Time for Beth to Meet Seth.**

* * *

**The Next Day**

'So, this is your desk' Dean said the next day standing in the garage. The thing was filthy and unorganised she frowned.

'It's dirty and unorganised' Beth scoffed 'Look like it needs a women touch'

'Yes' Dean smiled handed her $20 'Buy what you need to clean and organised there a pound store down the road.'

'Thank you, Dean' Beth said 'I have it clean and organised by tomorrow, we can get a till and safe for the money and have people book appointment over the phone and have a system on a computer to keep appointments and customer info on there'

'Holy shit' Dean said 'You have a good ideas'

'I did study IT and Business at college for a reason' Beth smiled

'You realise I'm never letting you find another job' Dean laughed

'Oh as long as I get paid I don't care' Beth said 'and you need a tips jar'

'Deal' Dean said 'I'll even get you a comfy chair to relax on'

'Awesome' Beth smiled

'Lets get all this stuff sorted now then shall we?' Dean smiled

* * *

**3 hours later **

Beth had cleaned, sorted out the paperwork into a filing cabinet, set up the phone and computer with the system she needed. She was just getting the last finishes touches done.

She looked up from her desk to see one of the boys checking her out, Beth smiled and waved. The man winked at her and went back to fixing the car. She had been eye fucking him all day. He was one hot man, his hair was long and two toned one side was blonde and another was black. He wore his jeans low so you could see his hip indents, just below his shirt. He had a beard it looked wild and a little bush. She was desperate to see what his body was like under my shirt.

Beth bit her pen as she checked him out. God the things she do to that man, she would worship the ground he walked on to get his attention.

'Beth?' Roman said but Beth was still in her trance.

Beth heard a clap and shook out of her daze to see Roman in front of her. 'What you fancy for lunch?' Roman asked

'Where are you going?' Beth smiled

'Mcdonalds' Roman smiled

'Oh get me the biggest books of Chicken Nuggets and a large strawberry milkshake' Beth giggled 'I love you forever'

'I think you should love me anyway' Roman pouted

'You are my best buddy' Beth said 'Now get me my chicken nuggets'

Roman smiled and knock off the paperwork off my desk. 'Dammit Roman' Beth cursed.

Beth ran round her desk and picked up the papers scattered around. 'Need any help?' Beth looked at to see the two toned hair man towering over her with a smile on his face. God he was so hot, he had big brown chocolate eyes which just draw you in.

'Yeah, thanks' Beth smiled as they both started to pick up papers.

'Roman, just teasing' The man said

'I know, I have know him since college' Beth smiled as she placed the papers on the desk.

'So, you are the famous Beth he won't shut up about' The man smiled

'Yeah I guess' Beth said leaning on the desk. 'Bethany Marie Glade'

Well I'm Seth Rollins' the man smiled grabbing her hand and brushed his lips against her hand 'It's lovely to meet you'

Beth giggled and blushed, this man knew how to make a girl want to whip her clothes off and beg him for sex. God she was in heaven when his lips brushed her hand, like a jolt of electricity through her body.

'So, you staying in Vegas for good?' Seth said leaning in closer to her.

'Depends' Beth flirted

'On What?' Seth smirked

'If something or someone makes it worth me staying' Beth smiled twirling her hair around her finger.

'Maybe I could make you stay then' Seth whispered 'I mean you are very attractive'

'I could say the same for you' Beth smiled

'Maybe, we should go out sometime' Seth said

'Maybe' Beth shrugged then walked around her desk and sat in her chair.

'Playing hard to get. Are we?' Seth smiled walking around the desk.

'Call it making you work for it' Beth smirked

'I like a challenge' Seth said in her ear his breath fanning down her neck.

Beth blushed as she felt Seth kiss just below her ear causing her to shiver. 'I'll see you soon, gorgeous'

Roman walked back into the door 'Lunch time' he shouted

Beth sat at the dest as all the boys grabbed their foods, Beth waited until everyone grabbed theirs. She was going to pretend to be annoyed with Roman for what he did.

'Babygirl, here is your lunch' Roman said putting the bag in front of her.

'Thank you' Beth said looking at her computer screen.

'As it's your first day, it's on me' Roman smiled

'Cool' Beth said ignoring him.

'Are you ok?' Roman frowned

'I organised all that paperwork and you ruined it' Beth growled grabbing her milkshake and drinking it.

'I'm sorry, babygirl' Roman said hugging her on her chair.

'You better be' Beth pouted 'That wasn't very nice.'

Roman kissed her cheek 'I'm sorry'

'Hey Roman' Beth head shot up to see a blonde women in front of him.

'Hey sweetheart' Roman grumbled kissing the blonde on the lips. 'Summer, this is Beth'

'Nice to meet you' Beth smiled

'Babe, are we going now?' Summer snapped

'Yeah, give me a second to wash my hands' Roman said walking off.

'So you are the Beth, Roman never shuts up about' Summer sneered

'I guess' Beth said

'You need to back off him, alright?' Summer said

'Excuse me?' Beth said glaring at her.

'Stay away from him' Summer crossed her arms 'Or you have to deal with me'

'You don't have to worry about me' Beth said 'You should trust Roman'

'Well…' Summer said until Roman came into shot 'This is not over' she whispered

'Ready to go?' Roman said

'Yeah' Summer said

'Bye Bestie' Roman smiled

'Bye Roman and Summer' Summer glared over Roman's shoulder at her. 'What a Bitch' Beth muttered going back to her work.

* * *

**Please Review**


	3. Caught in the Act

Sarah sat on the kitchen counter in hers and Dean's house as Dean is attempting to make breakfast in only his boxers, she was wearing a nightie. Sarah bit her lip as she look over the torso of her long time boyfriend. Dean looked up to see Sarah in her trance.

'See something you like, babe' Dean smirked

'Maybe' Sarah giggled flicking her hair over her shoulder.

'You know, Beth still asleep' Dean said turning the stove off.

'Yeah so?' Sarah said

Dean went towards her and stood between her legs 'I think I can have a little play' Dean groaned

'We could get caught' Sarah said as Dean slowly picked her up off the counter and carried her over to the table.

'Babe, I'm being serious' Sarah whined until Dean pulled on her hair and crushed his lips to hers. Their tongue swirled around each others, as Dean hand creeped under her nightie 'No Panties Huh?' Dean growled slowly teasing her clit with his thumb. 'Naughty Girl'

'Oh Dean' Sarah purred 'I want you inside me'

Dean laughed pulling on his boxers so his erection popped out and he pulled Sarah body closer to him. She moaned as Dean rubbed his cock on her pussy to tease her.

'Sweetie, you have to be quiet' Dean said covering her mouth with his hand. 'Don't want to wake anyone up'

Dean start pumping in and out fast, Sarah's moans and screams were muffled by Dean's hand, Dean growled as he picked up the pace.

'Oh babe' Sarah muffled 'I'm gonna cum'

Beth walked down the stairs hearing a lot noise from the kitchen, she yawned in her semi-tired and walked into the kitchen to see Sarah's legs and Dean's bum. 'Oh my eyes' Beth shouted catch them in the act and closes her eyes.

'Oh Shit' Dean said pulling out of Sarah and falling on the floor as his boxers got tangled at his feet.

Sarah shot up and covered herself up 'I'm sorry Beth'

'Just get yourself dressed so I can open my eyes' Beth said

Dean adjusted his boxers the best he could and left the room quickly. 'You can open them'

Beth peeked one eye open to see Dean gone, 'I think you should stop having sex around the house whilst I'm here'

'Good luck telling Dean' Sarah smiled 'Coffee?'

'I will tell him' Beth smiled

'Tell me what?' Dean said walking in the room in jeans and shirt.

'Thank you for getting changed' Beth smiled sweetly.

'No problem' Dean said

'Maybe you should hold off having sex around the house whilst I'm here' Beth said

'I'll try' Dean said wrapping his arms around Sarah 'But she just so hard to resist' Dean growled smacking Sarah's bum.

'Dean' Sarah squealed 'You'll make me horny'

'Ew' Beth said drinking her coffee. 'So, Party tonight?'

'So excited to see Seth again, Beth.' Dean teased

'Yeah but can I ask you guys something?' Beth asked

'Yeah, what's up?' Sarah frowned

'Do you like Summer?' Beth asked

'Hell no' Dean said

'Roman in love with her so we pretend to like her' Sarah smiled 'Don't worry, we aren't going to leave you with her. She made it clear to us she doesn't like you'

'Well tonight will be fun' Beth mumbled.

* * *

The party at Sarah's house was in full swing, Beth was pretty drunk at the time. She was dancing on the table with a crowd around her cheering her on. She was in a short jean skirt and a checkered shirt, Seth leaned against the wall and smirked as he watched her dance around, god she knew how to move that body. He could feel her gaze on him as she winked at him as she dance. Seth licked his lips at her flirting as people started to shout 'Strip' at her.

'Ok, shows over' Beth heard as someone tugged on her arm. The crowd groaned.

'Roman' Beth whined 'I was having fun'

'You are too drunk to have fun' Roman growled

'God, leave me alone' Beth snapped 'I'm not your girlfriend'

'Whatever' Roman growled annoyed

'Hey gorgeous' Seth swiped in wrapping his arms around her waist. 'That dance was hot'

'It was all for you' Beth giggled turning to face him.

'Oh really?' Seth smiled sliding her hand around his neck 'I'm one lucky man'

Roman glared at the two, all over each other. Beth should be with him, Seth won't treat her right at all, not in his opinion anyway. 'Can you not keep your hand off each other please' Roman snapped

'Dude, chill' Seth said 'She old enough to look after herself'

'Yeah, Roman' Beth slurred 'I'm not a baby'

'Fine, whatever' Roman growled 'Fuck him for all I care'

Roman stormed off towards Summer and dragged her out the house. She complained all the way out the house. Beth looked back at Seth as he smirked at her 'You look so sexy in that skirt'

'I did it all for you' Beth giggled laying her head in his shoulder, her face nuzzling his neck.

Beth slowly teased his neck with kisses 'Sweetheart, maybe we should go somewhere more private'

'What do you have planned me for me, Mr Rollins?' Beth giggled into his next.

'I thought we could go spend some alone time in your room' Seth growled in her ear.

'Oh really?' Beth giggled as he smacked her butt.

Seth leaned down and kissed her lips which she sloppily returned in her drunken state, Seth wrapped his arms around her waist as Beth slide her tongue into his mouth as their tongues swirl around each other, he could taste the alcohol on her tongue as they kissed.

Seth pulled away and laid his forehead against hers, 'Want to take this somewhere a little more private?' Seth smiled

'I could show you were my room is, if you like' Beth giggled

'Lead the way gorgeous' Seth whispered in her ear as he grabbed her hand so she could lead him to her room.


	4. Jealously

Beth woke up the next morning cuddle to Seth's chest, she looked up at

him to see him smiling 'Hey' Beth smiled

'Morning beautiful' Seth said kissing her lips softly.

'Can I wake up with you every morning all naked and hot?' Beth giggled

running her hand along his stomach.

'Argh I wished' Seth smiled 'I gladly have you naked next to me every morning'

'Last night was amazing' Beth smiled as Seth stroked her hair.

'It was' Seth smiled 'We should do it again sometime'

Beth laughed along with Seth, 'I guess, Mr and Mrs Do it anywhere and

all the time are still asleep' Beth said hinting at Sarah and Dean.

'He's not working today, I'm in charge today' Seth smirked

'Oh, lucky for you, I'm also working' Beth smiled

'Can I make you my sexy little assistant for the day?' Seth said

kissing her neck.

'I have to do my job, Seth' Beth smiled 'Sorry'

'That a shame, I was going to take you out for lunch' Seth mumbled

'You can still take me out for lunch' Beth pouted

'I might need some persuading?' Seth smiled

'After last night I thought I might of won you over' Beth smiled.

'You did but you can't ruin the relationship between staff and management' Seth said running her hand through her hair.

'Fuck that theory' Beth giggled placing feather kisses over his chest.

'I can make an expectation for you' Seth smiled 'Let get up as you need to get to work'

'You can talk,boss' Beth giggled getting up.

'Mmm, you have to call me boss all day' Seth groaned

* * *

Seth helped Beth out of his car as she smiled 'this place is cute'

'I'm glad you like it' he smiled guiding her to a table. 'Coffee?'

'Tea, milk and three sugars would be better' Beth giggled at Seth confused face 'British thing'

'Ok gorgeous, I get us a sandwich too' Seth smiled

'Ok babe' she said as Seth pecked her lips.

Beth sat there admiring the decor when she felt eyes burning in the side of her head.

Beth saw Summer Rae glaring at her opposite sat Roman eating his food, she shook her head and turned back to see Seth sitting down and scooted his seat closer to her and placed chocolate cake in front of them.

'Chocolate cake?' Beth smiled as he winked.

'I thought sometimes we can be a bit naughty' Seth smirked

'I think we are very naughty' Beth purred as Seth teased her neck with kisses. 'We are in public'

Summer scoffed at the couple which caused Roman to look up and see the two making out like teenagers. 'What are they doing here?' Roman mumbled

'She just can't leave us alone' summer snapped

'She just having lunch with Seth' roman said

'I'm going to speak to her' Summer snapped getting up.

Beth smiled into the kiss as Seth wrapped his arms around her. They heard someone huff and they pulled away to see summer.

'What are you doing here?' She growled

'I'm here treating a gorgeous women to lunch' Seth smiled

'I'm not gorgeous' Beth blushed

Roman stood at summer side glaring at the couple.

'shes just trying to make roman jealous' Summer snapped

'No I'm not, I actually liked Seth' Beth snapped

'Seth is not good for you' Roman snapped

'What?' Beth and Summer said

'What the hell man?' Seth snapped 'Summer maybe you should look at your own relationship before saying Beth is jealous because it look like roman the jealous one'

Summer huffed again 'Stay away from Roman'

'I work with him' Beth said

'Just don't be alone with him' Summer scoffed

'I think I should be the one telling Roman to keep his distance' Seth glared at Roman

'I'm her best friend' Roman snapped

'Then you should be happy for me' Beth said

'Just stay away from him, bitch' Summer snapped

'Ok Summer' Seth said 'You can leave us alone to have our cake'

'Bye' Beth giggled as they both walked off. 'That was fun'

'I know' Seth smiled rubbing her thigh

'I don't know what her problem is with me' Beth sighed 'I'm just Roman's friend'

'Want to go back to the garage?' Seth said rubbing her cheek.

'No I'll be fine' Beth said eating some of the cake.

Seth placed a kiss on her lips 'You are amazing you know that'

'I do try' Beth giggled

Seth and Beth smiled at each other, 'I thought we could go back to the garage and spend some time in the office' Seth whispered

'Maybe, I could show what I'm wearing underneath my skirt' Beth giggled

'Better be something sexy' Seth groaned

Beth leaned forward and whispered in his ear. 'I'm wearing nothing under this skirt.'

'Let's go' Seth said dragging her out the cafe.


	5. Bathroom

Sarah walked into her boyfriend garage as they were closing up, she walked in wearing heels, a white vest top and jean shorts. Her hair was tied in a ponytail which fell down her right side of her body. She walked up to Dean who was fixing a car and smiled as she saw he was occupied.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them, he groaned in relief 'Hey babe' Sarah giggled

'Sweetheart, that feels so good' Dean groaned

'Well I guess I have the magic touch' she smiled

'Oh you do' Dean smiled wrapping his arms around her. His eyes flickered to her chest, 'God you look amazing'

'Well I did try for you' Sarah smiled kissing him softly on the lips.

Dean smiled 'Come to surprise me'

'I missed you' Sarah whimpered as she adjusted her top.

'I should lock up the place' Dean said 'Before I lose my focus'

Sarah laughed 'I'm going to freshen up'

Sarah walked into the bathroom and started to adjust her outfit in the mirror, she heard the lock click behind her. She saw Dean staring at her through the mirror.

'You are such a tease' Dean said walking towards her.

'Me' she said innocently 'I wear this all the time'

Dean walked up to her so she was stuck between him and the sink 'You are very naughty, sweetheart' he whispered playing with her hair.

'How am I?' Sarah said as she stripped him of his dirty t-shirt, eyeing up his torso 'I'm a good girl'

Dean pressed a kiss on her neck, 'Be a good girl and strip' Dean said 'That outfit is killing me, I might have to rip it off you.'

Sarah slowly stripped herself of her vest top to reveal her lacey red bra and threw the vest top in his face, then she turned around so she was facing away from him and undid her jeans short buttons and let them drop to reveal her matching underwear. She went to take the heels off but an hand grabbed her arm and stopped her.

'Keep the heels on' Dean in her ear as he stared at her through the mirror, she felt his mouth attach to her neck laying bites and kisses on her neck.

Sarah moaned as Dean teased her neck, 'Fuck' she cursed as Dean hand teased just above her panties.

'You going to keep your eyes on me through the mirror, like a good girl' Dean said nippling on her earlobe.

Sarah kept her eyes on Dean as his hand slipped under her panties and teased her clit slowly. Sarah bit her lip trying not too close her eyes. She whimpered as she gripped the side of the sinks as Dean slowly teased her clit.

'Good girl, eyes on me' Dean growled in her ear feeling his erection in his jeans grow.

'Faster' Sarah panted 'Please faster'

Dean speeded up rubbing her clit faster, 'Yes Dean, like that' Sarah groaned closing her eyes.

'Look at me' He growled pulling on her ponytail. She opened her eyes and tightens her grip on the counter.

'I'm gonna cum' Sarah whinned. She felt his hand moved out her panties and turned her around slamming her into the counter. Their lips connected in a tongue tied kissed her hands in his hair. His hand went and unclasped her bra letting it fall to the ground slowly.

'Take my jeans off now' Dean growled as he moved his lips down to her neck 'Quickly'

Sarah hands quickly undid his jeans as the drop to the ground and he kicked them off. He pulled away from Sarah and sat her on the counter.

'You are so fucking gorgeous' Dean said then took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it.

Sarah felt herself get even more turned on, she lucky she hadn't cummed in her panties, he pulled away and smiled.

Dean grabbed the edges of her panties and rip them off. He pulled her towards him rubbing her against him. 'Dean please' Sarah begged.

Dean let his erection free from his boxers, Sarah chest heaved as she watch him. 'Please Dean' she said wrapping her legs around him.

'You want me to fuck you?' Dean asked grabbing her tit hard.

'Yes' Sarah moaned throwing her head back.

'Say It' Dean said

'Fuck me Dean' Sarah snapped

Dean slid into her roughly causing Sarah to moan as Dean fucked her hard and fast. She gripped the counter below her as she felt herself get closer to the edge.

'Fuck babe, you are so tight' Dean said changing position a little.

'Yes, that it' Sarah cried out 'Right there Dean'

'You like that sweetheart' Dean smirked

'Oh yes' Sarah said as Dean lifted her right leg on his shoulder.

'Fuck Sarah, I love you' Dean growled thrusting deeper into her.

'I'm gonna cum' Sarah screamed

'Cum for me, sweetheart' Dean growled.

Sarah felt herself go over the edge squeezing Dean's cock 'Dean' she cried out as she came down from her high.

Dean kept thrusting in and out of her until he felt himself go over the edge and cum inside her. 'Holy crap, that was hot' Dean growled as they both caught their breaths.

'Babe, that was amazing' Sarah sighed. 'Just remind me to take my pill later'

'Of course babe' Dean smiled 'Sorry I forgot to wear protection'

'Don't worry' Sarah said hopping off the counter 'My pill will cover us'

'You sure?' Dean said getting back in his boxers and jeans.

'Yes, don't worry.' Sarah smiled as she slipped her Vest back on

Dean kissed her on the lips 'I love you'

'I love you too' Sarah smiled

'Let's go home' Dean smiled.


	6. Mama

Beth sat at her desk looking at Seth working, it was a very hot day so he was shirtless. Beth bit her lip watching him wipe his hand on a cloth.

Seth turned to see his girlfriend staring at her. God she look amazing she had her hair tied back and wore jean shorts and a blouse. He smiled and shouted 'Babe'

She snapped out of her trance 'Yeah' she smiled

'Can you get me a bottle of water from the fridge?' Seth smiled

Beth got up and walked towards the fridge. Seth watched her bend over, she heard someone whistle and turned to see Sami and Roman looking.

Seth glared at the two men, Beth shut the fridge door and walked towards Seth. 'Back off boys' Beth smiled 'I belong to Seth'

Seth pulled her in at the waist 'She is all mine' Seth said smacking her bum.

'Here your water sweetie' Beth giggled

'I thought you could come stay at mine tonight and we could have a romantic night' Seth said they hadn't had sex since that drunk night they first hooked up and he wanted to make their first sober time amazing. Yeah they had a lot of foreplay but sex was something they both wanted to be special.

'I would love that, maybe I could wear something really sexy' Beth purred into his ear.

'I would love that' Seth growled kissing her sweetly.

'I can't wait' Beth giggled

'You have a customer' Seth smiled

'Mama Reigns' Beth gasped

'Bethany sweetheart' she gasped hugging her. 'Look how you have grown'

'Look at you Mama, so beautiful' Beth smiled

'Look at you, you are gorgeous' Mama smiled 'The fact you are not married, shocks me'

'Me married? Not yet I'm only 25' Beth smiled

'Hello Mrs Reigns' Seth smiled who was now back in his t-shirt.

'Seth, how are you?' Mama hugged him 'I heard you whipped this girl off her feet'

'I did, she was too gorgeous not to try and make her mine' Seth said

'Stop it' Beth blushed 'Want me to get Roman for you?'

'Yes, I just need to talk to him about the meal tonight with Summer and her parents' Mama smiled

'Ok' Beth smiled walking to the back.

Beth walked into the back leaving Seth and Mama to chat. She walked down the corridor until she was pulled into the supply closet.

She felt herself get pulled into Roman chest, 'Roman, what are you doing?' Beth gasped as her breathing deepened.

Roman pushed her against the door 'Why?' He said 'Why him?'

'What?' Beth said

'Why aren't you with me?' Roman snapped 'What so great about Seth?'

'Firstly you are with Summer and Seth is sweet, kind and let me be me' Beth said

'I'm better than him for you' Roman said trapping her between him and the door.

'You aren't single and I want Seth so this is not going to happen' Beth said 'Mama is here and is looking for you'

Roman grabbed her chin and tilted her head up 'I'm in love with you, Beth. I have been since college, I can't marry Summer now you are here' Roman said

'Please don't do this Roman, I'm your best friend I can't lose you as a friend' Beth said looking Roman in the eyes.

Roman pushed his lips to hers trying to kiss her but she froze and didn't respond to the kiss at all. She moved her head to the side so his lips disconnected from hers. 'Please Roman, I want Seth and you have Summer.'

'I don't want her' Roman groaned 'I want you'

'You can't have me now go see Mama please' Beth said as she opened the door and composed herself before walking to her desk.

'Did you find him?' Mama asked

'Yes he's on his way' Beth smiled sitting at her desk trying to hide her emotions.

'Hey Mama' Roman said coming out.

'Hello sweetie' she said as she kissed her son's cheek 'Are you so happy Beth is back?'

Roman smiled weakly at Beth 'Yeah it's great'

Beth kept looking at the computer screen and ignored the look she got from Roman, trying to distract herself from Roman.

Seth frowned at Beth's quietness, he saw Roman walk his mum away and he went round her desk, he crouched down to her level and turned her chair to face him. Beth held her head down scared to look Seth in the eyes. 'Gorgeous, what the matter?' Seth asked grabbing her hand in his.

'It's nothing' She said shrugging it off. 'Just my time of month'

'That a lie because that was last week' Seth said which caused Beth to curse. 'What did Roman do?'

'Please before I tell you' Beth said 'Please promise me you won't get angry'

'I won't I promise you' Seth said grabbing her chin so she would look him in the eye.

'Roman tried to kiss me but I pushed him away and didn't return the kiss' Beth said panicking.

'Shhhh' Seth hushed her quickly 'I'm glad you told me the truth and not hide something from me'

Beth smiled 'Thank you'

'There's my gorgeous girlfriend beautiful smile' Seth smiled

'You know I never cheat on you right?' Beth said

'Of course I do' Seth smiled

'And you know I only want you' Beth said

'Of course I do' Seth smiled 'Now shut up and kiss me'


	7. Happy Birthday

**Note: I only own Sarah and Beth **

Beth woke up to feel herself being cuddle into Seth 'Morning' she grumbled as his place kisses all over her face.

'Happy Birthday Sexy' Seth smiled kissing her on the lips

'I don't want to be older' Beth groaned

'You still as sexy as you were when you were 24' Seth smiled

'That was yesterday' Beth giggled cuddling into him 'Can we stay in bed all day?'

'No we have plans' Seth said 'Double date lunch with Sarah and Dean'

'What time do we have to be there?' Beth said slowly moving her hand down his chest.

'In two hours' Seth said feeling Beth's hand slip below his hip he suddenly grabbed her arm and brought it upwards.

'I wanna play' Beth whined

'Later I promise' Seth said pushing a kiss to her cheek 'We are going shopping'

'Really?' Beth beamed

'Car shopping' Seth smiled

'Car? I can't afford a car' Beth said

'I'm buying you a car' Seth mumbled against her neck 'My gorgeous girl need something decent to drive'

'Babe, I'm not letting you buy me a car' Beth said sitting up a little.

'That too much money'

'Not when it comes to you, you mean the world to me' Seth said playing with her hair

'We have only been dating two months' Beth smiled

'The best two months of my life' Seth smiled

'Really?' Beth smiled

'Yes, I know this is a weird place to say it but I love you' Seth said

'What?' Beth gasped

'I love you Beth' Seth smiled as Beth face lit up.

'I love you too Seth' Beth smiled pushing a kiss to his lips, Seth wrapped his arms around her as their tongue clashed into the kiss.

Beth moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around his hips.

Seth pulled away 'As much as I like this to continue, we got to get car shopping'

'Ok' Beth pouted

Dean smiled as he parked the car outside the restaurant. 'Ready to go in?' Dean smiled towards Sarah.

'Can we talk first?' Sarah asked nervously.

Dean saw she was nervous 'Babe, are you okay?'

'Please don't be mad' Sarah said 'I'm pregnant'

'You're what?' Dean said shocked

'I'm pregnant Dean' Sarah said sadly 'I understand if you would want to leave'

'I just need a minute to process this' Dean said rolling down the window and getting a cigarette.

'Dean please don't smoke and talk to me' Sarah said grabbing his hand.

'You just told me your pregnant, how am I meant to feel?' Dean snapped

'Happy, overjoyed. I'm not a one night stand Dean. I'm your girlfriend' Sarah snapped getting out the car and sitting on the bonnet.

Dean got out the car and flick his cigarette away. 'I'm sorry babe'

'I'm so scared Dean' Sarah cried

'Hey hey, shhh' Dean cooed hugging Sarah 'We are going to be the best parents ever'

Sarah sniffled 'This isn't the way I planned it, I wanted to be married before having babies'

'Well we can get married after the baby, let take this one step at a time' Dean said kissing her forehead 'I love you and I wouldn't want any other women to have my child'

Sarah smiled wiping her tears away'I love you so much Dean'

'Mommy want to give Daddy a kiss' Dean teased

Sarah giggled as Dean placed a kiss on her lips, he slid his hands down to her hips as Sarah let her tongue play with his as they kissed.

Beth and Seth got out of her new car , 'Don't you love it' Seth smiled

'Of course I do, it's a mini with a Union Jack on it' she smiled running up to him 'Your amazing you know that'

'Well I do try' Seth smiled 'I love you'

Beth kissed his neck 'I love you too and I'm gonna show you that tonight'

'Tonight is all about you' Seth growled as Beth kissed his neck

'Can you two not keep your hands off each other?' Sarah giggled as Beth blushed 'Happy Birthday bestie' she tackled Beth in a hug.

'Thank you' Beth smiled as Sarah pulled away.

'Happy Birthday Roomie' Dean smiled hugging her as well

'Thanks roomie' Beth smiled 'Let go eat'

'So, we got news' Dean smiled grabbing Sarah's hand in his they were sitting in the restaurant eating.

'Do tell' Beth smiled

'I'm pregnant' Sarah said

'Holy shit' Seth said shocked

'Congratulations' Beth cheered getting up hugging Sarah.

'Thank you' Sarah smiled

'Should of wrapped it man' Seth said then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head 'Ow'

Beth glared at him 'That's so rude, Seth'

'But it's true' Dean mumbled which caused Sarah to hit him.

'Really not the time to piss her off dude' Seth said to Dean.

'Why can't you piss off the bitch?' They heard a voice inject.

Beth knew that was Summer, 'Why are you here, Summer?'

'Roman taking me for lunch, why are you idiots here?' Summer scoffed

'It's my birthday' Beth said

'Why wasn't Roman invited to your gathering?' Summer said as Roman came towards us.

'Because the last time she was alone with him he forced himself on her' Seth snapped

'What?' Dean said as Sarah gasped

Roman eyes went wide as Summer turned around and glared at Roman 'So it is true then?'

'Babe let me explain' Roman said grabbing Summer hand.

Summer slapped Roman across the face, 'We are over, Roman' Summer said 'You are welcome to him' she spat at him.

'I don't want him' Beth scoffed 'Bye Bitch'

Beth suddenly felt a fist collide with her eye. Seth catch her before she fell. Beth gasped in horror.

'Why did you do that?' Roman snapped at Summer.

'She deserve it, man stealing bitch' Summer said walking out.

'Fucking Bitch' Beth cursed as she looked up at Roman 'You happy now? She punch me'

'Of course not, baby...' Roman said

'You don't get to call her that' Seth said 'She's mine'

'Let's go' Beth said as she stood up. 'Thank you for ruining my birthday lunch'

The group walked off as Roman glared at Seth. He was going to make Seth pay and he knew how.


	8. You have a phone call

4 months later

Beth sat on the bonnet of the car, Seth was fixing, he was concentrating on fixing the radiator on the car as she watched him. 'Babe?' She said trying to get his attention.

'Yeah?' He said still attending to the car

'Want to come round tonight and I make you those sticky ribs you love so much' Beth smiled

Seth stood up and grabbed her by the waist 'I won't say no to that'

'I also made this amazing chocolate cake that is to die for' Beth said

'I was hoping you were dessert' Seth smirked kissing her neck

'Babe' Beth giggled 'I'm was your midnight snack'

That what I like to hear' Seth growled pulling away

'Good' Beth smiled pecking his lips 'I love you'

'I love you too' Seth said swiping her into a kiss.

Dean walked past 'Can you two stop making out and get back to work? The phone is ringing off the hook.'

Beth pulled away 'I'm on it, Dean' Beth scattered away on her heel and answered the phone as Seth and Dean spoke.

'Hello, this is Deans auto shop, how can I help?' Beth said chirpy into the phone.

A women voice spoke up 'Is Seth available to speak?'

Beth frowned 'May I ask who is calling and what it is regarding?'

'It's April and it's regarding his daughter' She said annoyed

Beth gasped, feeling tears in her eyes. She grabbed a piece of paper 'He's actually with the boss at the moment, I get him to give you a call back, does he have your number?'

'Yes he does.' Beth hung up the phone.

Beth felt anger inside her, how could he hide this from her? She stood up and strutted towards Seth.

'Hey babe' Seth smiled until he saw her scowl 'What's up babe?'

Beth felt tears pool in her eyes as she said 'You had a phone call for April'

Seth eyes widen 'Babe, I can expl...'

Seth was cut off by a slap by Beth 'You didn't tell me you had a daughter' Beth shouted

'I couldn't find the right time to tell you' Seth said panicking

'So in six months you never found a time to tell me? Hey Beth just one thing I HAVE A DAUGHTER' Beth said shouting.

'Babe please I'm sorry' Seth said grabbing her hand in his

'Don't touch me' Beth said crying 'I think it best that I go home Dean.'

'Take the time you need' Dean said hugging her and glaring at Seth 'Sarah at home so I let her know you are on your way'

'It's over Seth' Beth said crying 'If you hid this from me for 6 months, I don't think I can trust you anymore'

'Beth please' Seth said went to run after her but Dean stopped him.

'She needs space and what you did was wrong' Dean snarled 'Get back to work'

'Dean man I can explain' Seth said

'You are lucky I don't fire your ass but Beth wouldn't let me' Dean said walking to his office.

Beth sat on the sofa staring at the TV most the afternoon. Sarah now at 4 months pregnant sat next to her placing a cup of tea in her hand. 'How are you feeling?' She asked

'Like shit' Beth said 'What am I going to do? I can't be around there anymore'

'Dean won't want you to leave' Sarah said consoling

'But he can't fire his partner of the company. I can find a job won't take me long' Beth said

'I think you should talk to Dean first' Sarah said 'He might of got rid of Seth'

'I don't want him to make Seth jobless' Beth said 'I don't want him to pay more. He's lost me for good'

Suddenly Beth's phone rung 'Fuck if that him again' Beth growled picking up the phone.

'Just ignore it' Sarah said

'It's Roman' Beth said picking up the phone 'Hello'

'Hey Babygirl, I just wanting to see if you are ok. Dean told me what happened.' Beth heard his voice

'I'm not good, not at all' she cried

'Oh Babygirl' he said 'Want me to come round?'

'No, Sarah here so I'm ok' Beth said 'I need a new job'

'I got a mate who needs an assistant, he works in real estate' Roman said

'That be so amazing' Beth said

'I'll give him a call and text you the details' Roman said

'Thank you so much, Ro' Beth said

'I'm sorry for everything that happened between us' Roman said

'I just want my other best friend back' she said 'So apology accepted'

'Speak to you later' Roman said as the front door opened

Beth hung up to see Dean at the door, 'Hey, how are you?'

'I'm hanging in there' Beth said as Dean greeted Sarah with a kiss.

'I understand if you want to leave the shop' Dean said

'Roman said he talking to a friend who needs a assistance, I'm going to leave you guys to it' Beth said 'I'm tired anyway'

'Give me a hug before you leave' Sarah said hugging her.

'Night guys' Beth said hugging them both.

'Just try get some sleep' Dean said concerned

'I will' Beth smiled walking up the stairs.

'I hope she can get through this' Sarah sighed

Dean hugged her to him 'Don't worry I will deal with that idiot'


End file.
